Salvation
by NaNa777
Summary: Haruhi Fujioka loses the person dearest to her, the love for this person will be tested through many trails, as she goes through her adolescent years; however not alone. after getting entangled with the notorious bishounen host club, will she fall for her childhood friend(again) or will one of the host woo her heart? this is a story of redemption and forgiveness. OC & OOC


**S**_alvation_

**P**_rologue- _Moments to Remember

* * *

***** WARNING: OC AND 100% OOC. This fan fiction is different from the actual plot.**

**A/N:** This is a prologue to a story I MIGHT write. I just want to see if this is something someone would actually read, plus I wanted to share Haruhi's past. So if you like it or have any suggestions or critique, I would appreciate if you say something.

**Only for this chapter I am writing in 1st person, the rest will be in 3rd (maybe)

* * *

"_To be human is to be beautifully flawed"_

My mother always said this to me, I didn't understand what she meant back then, I couldn't fully understand her words until after she was gone.

I also didn't believe her words, who would want something so…so…

… _Damaged?_

**Haruhi Fujioka middle school grade 8. **

_I was thirteen, thirteen, when this all happened in a flash. I wasn't one of those girls who always wore black to cover up a bad past or some overbearing emotion. I wasn't a loner who stayed beyond the crowd and avoided any conversation, but nor was I popular. I didn't have the best face, or the ideal hourglass figure. _

_I was me…_

_I had a normal face, and an average body. I had a few friends, and close friends, and I had a best friend named Renge._

_I laughed a lot and made mistakes here and there; I was just a normal girl, with normal feelings._

_Normal._

_But back then all I ever wanted was to be popular, but now I wish I could take that all back and BE normal again. _

_I guess its true what they say about not knowing what you have until it's gone…_

* * *

"Haruhi! Get up you're going to be late for school!" I could hear my mother yelling at me like she did every morning, with the smell of vanilla aroma filling my nose.

It didn't matter what she made, she always somehow managed to make it smell like vanilla. _I miss that smell now. I wish I would've been a better daughter, listen to her, did all of my homework, studied, and never told her harmful lies. _

"NNHNN!" I twist in my neon blue flower printed comforters.

My brown hair was in a tangled mess as pull the sheets over my head to protect me from the annoying morning shine.

_Oh no here she comes. _

THUMP. THUMP. THUMP.

SWISH. _And there goes my extra rest._

"I know you heard me Miss snores-a-lot!" my mother is yelling at me as she always did, with the spatula in her hand and a frilly apron wrapped around her office clothes.

_Heh… Now that I think about it my mother was still beautiful, even when she was mad._

"I DO NOT!" I said, but my face said otherwise.

My mother put her hands behind her back and pulled out her cellphone she pushed a few buttons and stuck it in my face.

"I knew you were going to say that so I recorded you snoring like a bear!" she beamed in victory as the sound of a grown man's deep sleep snore echoed out of the small device.

"That is not me! And plus you have the volume on max!" I yelled in defense.

"I am sure Tamaki Souh would say differently." _And countered._ I knew I should've never told my mother I was crushing on my childhood friend Tamaki since elementary. Now she never leaves me alone about it.

"You wouldn't dare!" I said unsure of my own response.

"Oh yes I would, Or rather maybe for your birthday I'll go to your school with cupcakes, and baby pictures and show them your video…" she said smirking.

Without thinking I dashed for the cellphone, but that was an utter failure, my mom held it higher up.

_Damn this difference._

My mother was a beauty, short messy brown hair, full pink lips, and strong brown eyes; and if you looked into them long enough I swear they'll sparkle.

But the major difference was the height.

She had model-girl type height while I never grew after 6th grade. She had a voluptuous body while I was flat as a board literally; I barely managed an A-cup.

I try to jump up to get it, but still no progress.

"Okay. Okay you win! Geez!" I yelled, I must've been mad, to be blushing that furiously at the thought of him seeing that video.

And my mother laughed at me, being the giddy person she was. That made my face turn the color of a ripe tomato.

Up and about, I dashed to the bathroom, no longer able to take the heat.

BEEP. BEEP .BEEP, off went the fire alarm again.

_I forgot to tell you she a TERRIBLE cook. _

"Oh no the French toast!" my mother yelled dashing out the door.

* * *

CRUNCH.

I was now in the passenger seat of my mother's 1967 Chevy mustang, eating a burnt piece of toast with speckles of sugar on it, at least I think it was.

"Sorry Haruhi… how is it?" My mother said frowning with her hands on the steering wheel.

I could barely hear her over the old engine.

"It's not as bad as usual, it's edible. I think you're getting better" I said almost choking on the dryness and bitterness of it all.

My mother just smiled as she pulled up at the front of the school.

"I love you babe, make sure you give in the money and don't forget!" my mom yelled as I grabbed my school bag and lunch bag.

"love ya too, and I won't!" I replied as I rushed to the school.

In the end I was late as usual.

* * *

RIIIINNNNGGGG!

The bell rang; finally the school day was done! I thought I was going to die last period!

I ran through the hallways only to bump into someone, _I guess this is why they tell you not to run in halls._ The books and papers I was holding in my hands scattered all over the floor.

To my surprise I saw Tamaki bend down looking at me with sympathy.

It was like his beautiful purple eyes were staring into my soul, after all these years his same beautiful eyes never changed.

"I am sorry, I wasn't paying attention. Are you okay?" he said

I blinked a few times, I don't know if my face was flaming red by now.

"Haruhi?"

He said.

"…"

Suddenly I regained my senses.

"U-U-Uh y-yeah I'm fine" I said mentally punching myself I must've sounded like an idiot.

"Oh that's good then, I'll help you." He said beginning to pick up the colored paper.

_Oh no, he'll see that I don't know how to make origami! What 13-year-old Japanese teenager doesn't know how to make a crane! _

"No it's okay I got it!" I quickly swap up the papers and books as fast as I could.

Darn Mom for making me go volunteer at the orphanage. How does she know if I can even make origami in the first place!?

Quickly I dash away as fast as I can.

_Safe._ I am out of the school.

* * *

"Hey Tono, she's defiantly got a thing for you…" The two Hitachiin twins said simultaneously.

"Heh, there's no way; it's only a brother-sister type relationship." Tamaki said brushing it off.

"That's not true and you know it" Kaoru said motioning his finger back and forth.

"Or are you just turning a blind eye?" Hikaru continued

"Will you guys stop it?" Tamaki said flipping his hair back.

* * *

"He's so hot!"

"It's Tamaki Souh!"

"I wish I was in the ninth grade so I could be in his class!"

Tamaki could hear the girls squealing from the sidelines.

_That annoyed me, I got used to it, but never did I like it, nor did it stop bothering me, him and I were on different levels and it was obvious, but still I liked him, no matter how many admirers he had._

* * *

That day I waited in front of the school for my mother to pick me up, she was late but that happened occasionally when she was working late.

She was fifteen minutes late, so I expected she would take longer, she usually called but I guess she was really busy.

So I sat down and began reading the basics on folding origami, I started folding a blue square colored sheet.

The sun was setting and I had folded all 200 origami sheets into terrible cranes, but I gradually made progress.

I pinched the beak of the last crane, and looked up, she still wasn't there.

This happened sometimes too, she fell asleep at the desk working overtime, or was so tired she forgot to pick me up.

I blew a breath and started thinking of what I was going to say and do when I saw her.

So I rose and started heading home.

* * *

When I got to our lavish apartment I opened the door with the key under the welcome mat.

I walked inside to a dark living room, and called for my mother, but there was no answer.

She wasn't anywhere in the apartment.

Suddenly I turned back into the living room to see a flashing red light coming from the home phone.

It's probably an apology message from my mother…

I clicked play.

BEEP.

"You have one new message at October 10th 4:03 P.M. New message"

BEEP

"This is J.L Hospital calling, we are calling to tell you of Mrs. Fujioka's accident. Will the guardian please come to the hospital as soon as possible. Thank you"

BEEP

"End of message"

My mind went blank; I never thought something could've happened.

The strength in my legs became shaky and my palms started to sweat.

Before I could think I bolted out the door, not even bothering to lock it.

* * *

When I found out her whereabouts I ran to where she was.

There I saw my dad outside her door #3405

He was sitting on the ground with his head in his lap with his hands tucked over the other.

I could her sobs coming from him, it was the first time I had ever heard him cry in all my life.

This wasn't a good sign.

I couldn't think straight, all my senses seem to be fading.

All I could hear was my heart beating faster than when I was running, my breath seemed louder, and my vision blurred.

I slowly opened the white door, and stepped inside.

A figure lay in the bed, in a white robe. Bandages were wrapped around her head and arms; a cast was around her neck.

I ran back out the door, and looked at my dad on the verge of crying.

"WHERE IS MOM!?" I yelled

He looked up at me with red swollen puffy eyes

"Haruhi…" He said as if he were apologizing.

"Your mother had a car accident…" he said as if he were choking on the words.

"…but…T-th-that's not the p-problem…" He said trying not to cry in front of his daughter.

"Your mom, she has a tumor on the left side of her brain, but it might be cancerous." He finished, he turned around. He quickly wiped his eyes.

"W-w-what?" I said, tumor?…cancer? accident?

_No she's fine; she was fine this morning…_

My dad grabbed my shoulders and hugged me.

Hot tears spilled over and over.

_That day I think he needed to be hugged more than I did, he didn't want me to see him crying._

* * *

_13 seconds was all it took for that message to take a part of my heart. _

It didn't get any better after that, it was cancer, and it was growing, the car accident seem to have made the cancerous tumor hit her brain in the wrong place, she was now in a quadriplegic state.

Some nights I would see a tear or two fall, or sometimes it would seem as if the tears were nonstop.

She became thinner and thinner at an insane rate.

2 weeks later the doctor told us it was over, that they tried to hold the room as long as they could, but they couldn't anymore. He said there was no chance of her waking up, he told us to let her go.

But that meant pulling the plug, which meant death.

3 days later my father agreed, only because the doctor told him she would only suffer till her last breath.

It happened so fast it only seemed as if yesterday she was yelling at me to wake up.

17 days was all it took…

17 days wasn't long enough…

-EnD-

**A/N:** The quote is by Eric Wilson. I had heard it in the movie in October Baby and thought it was a beautiful quote, probably what inspired me to write this. Thanks for reading, any responses are welcomed.


End file.
